


Hey Asshole

by therealpdiddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealpdiddy/pseuds/therealpdiddy
Summary: The words on Derek's wrist are rather unfortunate.A tale of misunderstandings.





	Hey Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun

“Hey asshole! Are you deliberately trying to ruin my fucking life!?” Stiles exploded at the tall, brooding man in front of him.

Slamming the thick manila file down hard on man’s desk, Stiles cracked.

“Do you know how fucking long it took me to write this? HUH? Try three fucking months. Do you even understand how difficult it is to write a contract like this? Of course you fucking don’t. And while you sit up here thinking you’re high and mighty, Mr. Rich man, you let your slaves do all the fucking work for you and then you won’t even approve it? I hope Derek fucking Hale rips you a new asshole when he realises he has a shitbag working for him. And when the merger collapses, I hope you lose your job and your house and everything that makes you happy, Greenberg. You know I’m glad I never met you in person before now because your face is ANNOYING and grumpy, and I’m fucking done.”

He was a mess. Red faced, with a loose tie and crumpled shirt, Stiles looked like he’d hit breaking point. But still, he took a deep breath, ran a hand over his face, and stood tall.

“You will find my official resignation within that file, which I am giving to you without notice, as I am allowed per my contract.”

He stared straight into Derek’s eyes. “Got anything to say Mr. Greenberg?” he asked haughtily.

Derek stared back, into his soulmates eyes, and decided that if fate was a person, they’d be the trickiest asshole around.

The words that wrapped around Derek’s wrist had plagued him his whole life. Hidden beneath a thick, dark band, Derek concealed what he thought was the hatred of his soulmate.

Well, it did turn out to be the hatred of his soulmate, but it wasn’t meant for Derek.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as the dimpled, freckled, and downright beautiful man in front of him ranted. He felt mildly disappointed that he had fired Greenburg the previous day, because he would have loved to witness the spineless worm on the receiving end of his soulmates meltdown.

Derek had intended on calling all of Greenburg’s staff to a meeting to discuss the fraudulent actions of their now-ex boss, but was drowned under the mountain of paperwork backlog Greenburg had been failing to complete over the last few disastrous months at the firm. He half regretted not organising it sooner, not meeting his soulmate sooner, but then he realised fate wanted them to meet like this, and no wondering would change that.

As Stiles glared down at him, he realised that he was waiting for him to speak. Derek hadn’t had a chance to open his mouth, hadn’t had a chance to say his first words to his soulmate. His mind raced to think of something.  
He had a choice, to pick the words that would mark his soulmate forever. They didn’t have to be an accident, a miscommunication.  
Derek took a deep breath to steady himself.

“I’m so happy it’s you.”

Stiles jumped like he’d been shocked.

Derek slowly removed his wrist band. A thick strip of skin, a couple of shades lighter than the rest of his arm was revealed. The tiny script of _HEY ASSHOLE ARE YOU DELIBERATELY TRYING TO RUIN MY FUCKING LIFE_ stamped in black ink.

“Because I had never allowed myself to think that my soulmate would love or like me at all. But now I realise this never had anything to do with me, you just hate Greenburg. And with good reason, the man’s an absolute piece of work.”

Stiles stuttered into action, stumbling forward to grasp Derek’s wrist.

“Holy shit dude, holy fucking shit.”

He fumbled for his own covering, a thin black watch.

_I’m so happy it’s you_.

“I can’t believe this. My words always made me so fricken happy and excited, I’ve always looked forward to meeting you.” Stiles paused.

“And here I go stamping you with an actual curse. I must have messed you up so fucking bad.”

Derek chuckled, absently rubbing his hand over his soul mark.

“Yeah, I didn’t have really high hopes.”

Stiles stared at him, his lips a straight line.

“Fuck it. Can I try again?”

“Try again?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. I wanna change my first words to you.”

Derek tilted his head at Stiles. “And have them say what?”

“Well I could be like, _hey baby you’re hot like fire._ ” Derek raised a quizzical brow. “Or they could be like, _Wow, what did I do to get a soulmate with such amazing eyebrows._ ”

Derek’s brow rose higher.

“Or I’m now realising all of these are gonna be based on physical appearance which isn’t the coolest? And maybe I should get to know who you are first and then I can pick new words that I think you should have. Yes. Great idea. We should do that.”

Stiles was leaning forward, palms resting flat on the desk. He jumped backwards and cleared his throat, a light pink blush settling on his cheeks.

“I mean, if you want. We could go out. Or something.”

Derek opened his mouth. Snapped it shut. Opened it again.

“…Yes. That sounds… yes.”

Stiles’ grin blinded Derek.

“Absolutely. Yes for sure dude, we can get lunch? Or dinner? I don’t mind, not at all. I should get your number… I’ll get my phone from my desk!”

Stiles turned to rush out of the room. He paused at the door, ducking his head back inside.

“Hey just so you know, I am so fucking happy it’s you too. And not Greenburg.”

As Stiles jogged out of the office, Derek took a second to take a deep breath.

Leaning back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face, Derek’s face cracked into a small grin.

_His mum was not going to fucking believe this._


End file.
